Vehicle speech recognition systems perform speech recognition or understanding of speech uttered by occupants of the vehicle. The speech utterances typically include commands that communicate with or control one or more features of the vehicle or other systems that are accessible by the vehicle. A speech dialog system generates spoken commands in response to the speech utterances. In some instances, the spoken commands are generated in response to the speech recognition needing further information in order to perform the speech recognition. For example, a spoken command may ask the user to repeat the speech utterance or may ask the user to select from a list of possibilities. Such spoken commands may be clumsy, difficult to follow, or may fail to resolve the recognition issue.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide improved methods and systems for managing a speech dialog to improve the speech recognition. Accordingly, it is further desirable to provide methods and systems for managing a speech dialog using partial orthography to improve speech recognition. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.